Hers Alone
by Pictrixel
Summary: Sakura was a shy girl with a crush on the hottest guy in school, but he isnt what he said he was, now she is sixteen and pregnant,and sure as hell not letting sasuke anywhere near the baby, can the akatsuki/itachi help? will he let them?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura knew what she was capable of. And this she wasn't. She was young and stupid, true it seemed innocent enough at the time, and her love for him had become nothing but a happy memory. Sitting on the grimy bed she made use of her small flat pillows to hold to her stomach, where a new life was life was growing and it was _his_ child and it was _his_ fault, She knew nothing of being a parent, hell, she hadn't even turned sixteen yet, and still, she couldn't bear the idea of killing such an innocent life. She ran her hand through her matted though soft pink hair, it had grown out since then…

It had all started when Sakura started at Konoha high like any other freshman, she had always been a so called weakling and outcast because of her chopped short "emo" hair, and it was all she could do without getting attacked by her more "popular" classmates.

There was Naruto, he was a nice guy and tried to do the best for his friends with an extreme loyalty, but Sakura assumed this was probably diluted by his loyalty to Sasuke who was like a brother. (The Uchiha's adopted naruto when he was in middle school. Sakura had liked naruto, she had nothing against him. But, then there was Sasuke, the hot freshman who everyone wanted to be or know, everyone was infatuated with him, and he had a cool guy sort of charm about him that made him interesting and mysterious. This thought made her laugh bitterly as she imagined his face, in wonder of how someone so outerly attractive could act like this…..like a monster with a blackened heart. Another tear fell from her eye as she thought of her other "friends". Those she had come to know her first day, another thought flashed through her mind, back to her first Semester at the school, when she first really noticed him. She had been sitting there in her window seat at the back corner of the room, reading her textbook dutifully while kakashi- sensei walked into the room, it took him about twenty minutes to "set up" shop, she sighed and looked at the clock, and turned back to her book… but it wasn't there. It had fallen off her desk, when she reached down to get it as her eyes trailed up the classroom, he looked at her, for once someone's eyes were on her without disgust or sick interest, (that was how her father looked at her. It was this thought that snapped her back to harsh reality. He would be coming home soon, with liquor on his breath. She grimaced and sighed as she looked down at her black sleeves that went halfway up her hands, under those sleeves was the truth, that bloody truth that knew only heartache, lust and carnage, she hated the attention she had gotten because of her body by him, She has an extremely short frame, one of the shortest in her school, she assumed malnutrition and early puberty had stunted her growth, she was dwarfed by her other classmates, that was probably why she was such an easy target, her and Hinata. Hinata was from a wealthy family, and she was an heiress, however because of her stuttering problem she was also called her weak. Hinata was not much taller than her. But Sakura looked smaller and frailer because she bound her chest tighter. But she digressed. I strong pain in her heart for the raven heart throb brought her back to her original thoughts. After he had looked at her he smiled…..he actually smiled at her, the people surrounding him didn't notice, but she did, it was a light hearted curl at the side if his lips, if she had known then what she knew now she would have chalked it to that facial expression being that of an animal that had cornered its prey. If she could go back in time she would go warn herself and scream at herself. But she couldn't go back in time, what is done was done, she was alone, she was pregnant. But no knowing this she did the only thing she could do at the time. She smiled back and sealed her poor unfortunate fate.

She distinctly remembered that after class she overheard some girls swooning over him in the hallway one of the girls with blonde hair dreamily mused, "oh Sasuke please let me play with your hair" another girl, one with dark brown hair in two buns then barked that that would never happen, and that "Uchihas" had too much dignity to let their beautiful raven hair be played with by the likes of girls . At that moment she had thanked god for her ability to eavesdrop. So his name was Sasuke….Sasuke Uchiha….it had a nice ring to it.

The next day when she came to school she went to English first period and faithfully waited in her seat for her classmates and sensei to show up. She assumed she was alone at this point, as she looked through her books and wrote in her journal the door then slammed open. If a fit of confusion and surprise she fell out of her chair, luckily, which ever it was who walked into the room caught her, she opened her eyes which she hadn't even noticed she had closed. Looking at her with onyx eyes Sasuke then picked her up completely and sat her back in her chair. By this point she had become beat red. The current wiser Sakura then mused onto her younger self over how something like that could have made her blush. She didn't expect what he was going to say next. "You know, you have georgeous eyes Sakura why do you always where these glasses. Oh no, somewhere between her desk and the floor her glasses came off, "…ThhhhhhhThaaaaannnnnkk you" she said whilst stuttering in an embarrassing manner. Then another though had ran through her mind "ummm excuse me….how did you know my nnnnaaamme was Sakura?" he looked at her with slight surprise then grinned a masculine but boyish grin, "because of your beautiful pink hair, he then toyed with a lock of it, as she looked down in embarrassment , he then took his hand and caressed her check, she then inched away slightly alarmed and then kissed her on the cheek. She then had spent the rest of the day trying to get that stupid red blush off of her heart shaped face.

It didn't make sense to her. Especially considering the things he then did to her in the following weeks. While she thought of this she got up from the bed and went over to her small shabby sack she called a backpack and went in to a private pocket that held a picture of Sasuke and her at the school festival.

A week after that innocent little "kiss" Sasuke met her in the English room every morning about an hour before their classmates came in. Sasuke was a good and tall 5'11" and she was very small in comparison. On that lovely morning there was an air of excitement in the classroom, the school festival had been coming for who knows how long and they needed a leader for the class so it was natural that they picked Sasuke, and he in turn, picked her to be his "little" helper. This got her many glares from the girls in her class that she had come to know as Ino, Tenten, Karin, and many of their cohorts, after that everyday her desk would disappear. And one day after school when she was on her way to meet with Sasuke to discuss the festival, (they met every day after school in the English room to prepare.) This group of "sluts" grabbed her and pushed her into the side of school and started hitting her telling her to stay away from Sasuke, it hurt, true, but it was nothing compared to the kind of horrible things she gets hit with at home, like the abuse and such. But then it stopped and Sasuke was in front of them looking pissed he told them to stay away from his "girlfriend"; he then picked Sakura up and took her home.

In truth there romance had only lasted maybe a two months. But that was all it took after the school festival they still met in the school, he kissed her touched her, and she liked it. And finally one night he managed to get sake out of Tsunade-Sama's desk, to which they both tried it out. She then became slightly tipsy, he wasn't however, and he waited until she couldn't stand on her own anymore he then took her virginity. In truth it wasn't rape because she didn't resist, but it wasn't right because she was so intoxicated she couldn't fight back, even if in her mind she was screaming. After that she blacked out for about an hour and woke up to Sasuke kicking her roughly. "Get up whore", to this she was startled and the sake had worn off "…Sasuke?" she looked up and saw a completely different side of him; she wobbled slightly as she got up, every inch of her was sore and it hurt to stand. Then what happened came flooding back to her and she let tears fall from her eyes. "Stop crying you stupid Bitch put on some clothes…" "But Sasuke…..why? Why are you did you do this? And to his she reached out to touch him, he jerked back and slapped her and she fell yet again, looking at him in a bewildered sad state, he then got up to walk out of the door, but he did answer her question even if it wasn't the answer she had wanted…."because you were an easy Fuck, I never loved you who would? You're an ugly pink haired whore. And with that he slammed the door leaving her to collect the shambles of what had happened to her. Then next day when Sakura came to school she kept her head down.

She told no one of what had happened to her, but it seemed Sasuke had. He told everyone that she tried to get him drunk and sleep with him, and that she was a freak slut. Sakura said nothing, and for weeks she got hit and yelled at by Uchiha's fan girls calling her an ugly slutty tramp, she didn't care, she had gotten used and abused. But then she discovered that she had missed her period, sure she had always been irregular, but becoming sexually active created a whole slew of possible problems, and nausea and tiredness were completely new symptoms. what if Sasuke had giving her an STD or worse? After three months of prolonged worry, Sakura managed to get a pregnancy test using money borrowed from Hinata, she then peed on the stick and waited for her answer, hoping and praying more than anything else that she wasn't pregnant.

Unfortunately for her, at moments like this, prayers have an odd way of not being answered, and a small pink plus sign slowly phased onto the screen indicating that indeed, she was positively pregnant. She cried that night harder than she had ever cried before, and then she finally calmed down to reflect upon the events that had led to this. She was alone, she was pregnant, and everyone thought she was a whore, whatever happened Sakura would not let Sasuke anywhere near the child. Sakura then determined that based on how long ago Sasuke had "raped" her that she was around three months pregnant

"Six more months of this" she then looked down to her stomach and rubbed her womb gingerly, she wouldn't not let Sasuke near her child. Not his, hers, and hers alone. And with that thought, she let the darkness of night consume her.

*related note*

Sakura's day, getting ready for school, started with washing herself to disinfect cuts that had come from abuse. She then bound her chest every day, the tightness on her chest hurt, but it help her know she was alive and kept the prying look of men off of her. She then put on a sports bra, so that no one would suspect she had anything to hide. Then she put on a black long sleeve shirt that she often wore alone at home. Then came her school shirt it was white button up with long sleeves and then put on red school uniform bowtie around her neck then her school jacket (very few students wore it anymore ) she supposed it was because it looked dated. Then came her school skirt, it was a dark red with black plaid patterning that was required for the school, she then put on her black tights under them to cover her brutally beaten legs, then put on her shoes to complete her ensemble. She was one of the few female students who didn't shorten her skirt up to upper thigh to look "cute" her skirt when to her knees and she was fine with that. By the time she got completely dressed her hair was dry, it came to her neck in a pink, cute, yet simple free flow unkempt bob, and her large beautiful green eyes where covered with large glasses that gave the impression of a geek.


	2. the first day of knowing

yes i know, short chappy, oh well , ill make the next one longer.,

to my reviewers :

Erstina 13624 - thank you for the review and ill be sure to update soon,

ChibiVampireQueen- ill take your advice on itachi being an instructor, and also, im trying to space it out more so it is easier to read

i really appreciate the feedback from both of you ^^, but i digress so onward with the story, :)

Light entered the small pale bedroom, waking up a slumbering rosette who had been in anything but peaceful, she slowly raised like an sublime soul leaving the body with sad dignified ,grace, stretching slowly and looking around her she stayed in a happy haze, the kind that comes with sleep, when the person forgets all their troubles and only focuses on the light cozy pleasure of day dreaming.

Her thoughts did not remain this way however, Sasuke, rape, heart ache, pregnancy, It all came rushing back to her like a stab wound to the chest. Resolving not to cry again, not since so many fell the night before Sakura managed to gain her strength and tried to get herself ready for her school day. She looked in the mirror as she stripped off her shirt to put on a fresh garment that was not covered in sweat or tears, looking into a truthful pool, she reflected upon how her body would be changing,

she was already extremely small, as was her waste, she would show very soon, a small bump barely noticeable had already began forming, in another two weeks it would be so visible she would have to wear a sweat shirt. She grimaced over the rumors that would spread. And then there was the issue of telling the father. What would he do? Odds were he would just call her a diseased whore, say it wasn't his, and as a result everyone would know she was pregnant. She sighed, "It is going to be a long year." And with that she finished getting dressed, got her book bag and made careful care for nothing to touch her stomach. She was in serious trouble.

On this morning the path she took was the same. She lived in a bad neighborhood, and tried to carefully avoid others if at all possible. So sometimes she went through a wooded path that went aound and let out at the side of the school, when she got to the woods, walk from her house, she started running as fast as her legs would take for the next five miles until she reached the side of the school. This was her daily routine. Sakura walked around to the back of the school in order to avoid Sasuke and his group, only to discover that the back entrance was closed. For the umpteenth time that day she sighed in despair thinking to herself " This day just gets better, and better,". Using all the emotional strength she had, she pushed through the croud and reached the front of the school, waiting on the side of the broad stairways was Sasuke and his group of minions, and triple B as many called her standing for busty blonde bombshell, however sakura thought that bleach blonde bitch suited her so much better,.

"Oy Slut" oh great, ino had spotted her, she then realized that it was an unreasonable hope that no one would notice her. Her hair was pink…fricken pink! She blamed her heredity and sincerely hoped her child wouldn't have to go through this, especially if she had a son. A son, it was still a new fealing to her that she was going to be a mother. She then looked back at Sasuke, There was no way in hell he would make could father material, but hey who was she to judge? She was just a sixteen year old girl. Snapping out of her thoughts yet again, she turned to Ino " Yes Ino-san?" better to comply than start a scene. Ino sneered and looked her up and down. Sakura took this time to stare at her tattered shoes to avoid ino's gaze. "Pity, your still here, I don't want to see your ugly face" ouch. Like she hadn't heard that one before. The pink haired mother-to-be then looked up and noticed that the Uchihas eyes were staring at her with the same look that a master would give a hungry rabid dog, the look was cold and uncaring.

"what do you think Sasuke? " by this point she again snapped out of her thoughts to notice that ino had her hands draped across sasuke's chest and ha has his arm rapped around her soulders. " I think she should go back to the hell hole she crawled out of." That one had actually hurt, and she didnt know if it was because it was a new insult or if it was because of as much as she hated it, she was jealous. He used to give her that kind of attention, but then he used her.

She couldnt say that she didnt delight in the idea of ino getting used like she had. But she was human, and wouldnt wish this on anyone else, Ino while ditsy was intelligent about her relationships, she knew Sasuke only used her for sex and a lap dog, but she didnt care, because it gave her the attention she wanted. In saskura's mind this was an idiotic motive, but it was her starvation for attention and for someone to notice her that alowed to fall so easily into his deceptive trap.

looking passed him she entered the building with out saying a word. She kept her head down the whole day and seemed to pass a little easier. After the bell for school to get out rung, saskura quickly picked up her things and made her way to the door, she always waited for the large crowd of students to leave first, it made it easier, unfortunatley for this extremely unlucky rosette, the door swung open, and hit her squarely in the face. She stood there stunned for a moment when the person who had hit her entered the room, When she looked up she couldnt believe what she saw, this man... his head was a basketball? all the pain temporarily left her body as she looked at a cross breed between the headless horsemen and phys ed class , She then saw the markings more clearly across what appeared to be a porcelain mask... they seemd to swirl like a giant walking lollipop, "uh miss? are you alright? i think you need to go to the infirmary"

At that very moment she said the most embarassing thing she possibly could have said, "but i dont want to go to candyland charlie" then this mysterious man laughed at her, he hit her with a door and then laughed to her face. what the hell?. it was this moment that she chose to stand up and grab her things. "Uh miss? what about your nose?" she hadnt even noticed her nose had been bleeding. Damn he must have smacked her pretty hard,"no worries, it fine.

"are you sure miss-

"-sakura"

"i beg your pardon?"

"my name its sakura, and yours would be?"

"madara but everyone calls me toby, "

"ah. well pleasure speaking with you "Madara"

and with that the pinkette left the school to go search for a job to support her little family though she couldnt help but feel like she would meet madara again.

to answer questions, yes this is itasaku, im just taking my time and developing characters instead of having them jump right into bed with each other.

please review and critique, both are highly appreciated


End file.
